


procedural memory

by summerdayghost



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), KING Stephen - Works
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, Gen, Minor Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: There was a painting that hung in his father’s office.





	procedural memory

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of PTSD.

There was a painting that hung in his father’s office. There had never been a point he could remember particularly liking the painting. It had always freaked him out on some level. One of Stan’s earliest memories was trying his hardest not to look at the thing.

Visiting home as an adult he didn’t expect it to affect him at all. There was no way for him to anticipate that just walking past the thing would make him forget how to breathe in terror. He couldn’t explain that as much as he couldn’t explain why his hands instinctively went to his face.

Despite all the things he had forgotten that damned painting still had a hold over him. One of the first things Stan did after his father finally passed away was drop the painting off at a thrift store a town away. He stood there staring at it for a long time before he was finally able to break away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
